An increasing number of players are accessing game content electronically, such as through online gaming services. People are also increasingly sharing information electronically through various mechanisms, including the posting of digital video clips showing content such as gameplay of a particular player. This has been beneficial to game designers, as users can post or submit videos showing an issue or problem with a game, and the game designer can use information submitted by the user to determine information useful in debugging the problem. Due to the variety of devices, operating systems, and possible configurations, as well as the various potential states of a game, it can be necessary to obtain a significant amount of information in order to be able to properly identify the issue. While user information in the message or video might enable a specific piece of information to be obtained, such as a user identifier, the process of attempting to determine the other relevant information can be quite resource intensive, and can be a lengthy manual process in many cases. This increases the cost and difficulty in addressing issues with games and other such digital applications.